In debugging of an actual device, whether or not the hardware thereof operates properly is checked.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-3404 or Non-Patent Literature: M. Walma, “Pipelined Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) Calculation”, Proc. of 16th Int'l Conf. on Computer Communications and Networks, pp. 365-370, 2007.